Aftermath
by hiei1317
Summary: this is so my sequel to What If! Aren’t you proud? Need more? Look inside! (I advise you read What If first though!)
1. The start

a/n: starts off right after What If ends. What if this time they came home, to find their father dead, and no one there to take care of them? Can they cope with his death? Who will take care of the trio now that Oogie Boogie is gone? Jack maybe? You must read to find out. Oh! And this one has a slight language warning. Not bad like "the s word" more like "Damn".

Disclaimer: see first chapter of 'What if'.

I walk in first. I notice the silence of the house and take it as a bad sign.

"Where do you think he is?" I ask.

"Let's check downstairs," Shock suggests.

We head back to the cage lift and lower it down. When we get to the window where we can normally hear or see Mr. Oogie Boogie, we notice that his casino lair's empty, but that the pot in the middle seems to be full, which we didn't notice before.

We head back up and slide down the shoot. I go first, Barrel right behind me, and Shock behind him. I start to worry about if we're really going to find him. He would always leave a letter if he went somewhere on the table upstairs. If not there, then he would have the door to the transport room open, just in case he needed to use a quick get away, and a note.

We hit bottom, Barrel landing on my back with a thud and a crack.

"You better hope that I can't get up, Barrel, for your own good!" I turn and as he gets off me, slowly rise, ready to go after him.

"Hey you simpletons! The door's locked," Shock's voice hits my ear like a rock hitting concrete: hard.

I turn to her and Barrel grabs my hand, turning me to the pot, where we see dead bugs floating in the liquid. I would have thought nothing of it, if the bugs had not been neon, just like Mr. Oogie Boogie's.

I walk over to the side of the trap and I hear Shock behind me, "No. No this can't be! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I WON'T BELIEVE IT!"

I turn to her. "Shock," I grab her shoulders, "snap out of it! It can't be him!" my own denial taking over.

Barrel silently steps to the edge, and falls to his knees, his shoulders moving with silent sobs.

"Barrel," Shock starts, "don't cry! It isn't him! It can't be him!"

He turns, his face streaked with tears, "You know it is, Shock. You too, Lock. You both know that as well I do. So stop trying to deny it!"

"But--" Shock tries.

"But nothing damn it!" Barrel gives a slight hiss.

I turn to Shock, just to quickly catch her as she faints. She might be the leader, but she's always had a slightly weaker constitution then Barrel and I.

"Come on, Barrel," I usher him out of the room and upstairs, with Shock still in my arms.

I want to run now. I want to run to town to find our "father" laughing and to realize this is all just a big joke. But Barrel's right. That was our father.

Then something hits me: he was the only provider. Yes, we have our trick-or-treating candy, along with some other things. But who's going to be there when we hurt ourselves? Who's going to get our meals ready? Who's going to get us the food we need to make the meals?

I drop Shock on our couch and I break down. I don't care who sees me, I just want to get my "father" back. Barrel comes over and I shove him away. He takes this as a sign to leave me be, and goes to get water for Shock, who's barely coming to now.

I kneel there and I feel a hand on my back. I look up and see Shock there, compassion in her eyes. For the first time ever, I see compassion, for me. I realize now that we are all feeling the same, and I hate myself for being such a jerk.

When Barrel returns I start, "I'm--"

"Don't' start, Lock. I know you're sorry," He turns to me and smiles.

There's a sudden banging at the door and we all jump.

"Who," I start.

"Could get," Shock adds.

"Up here?" Barrel finishes.

I walk over to see Jack at the door.

"Hey, Lock. I've been yelling for you fellas for a while now," he sees my face and looks down, "You know."

That end was not even a question, instead, a statement.

I glare, "You knew!"

"Yes," he answers.

"And you didn't tell us?" my voice rising with anger.

"Put yourself in my place," he tries.

I glare harder, "I could try, but I still wouldn't understand why you couldn't warn us."

I turn and push Barrel, who had stepped behind me, to the side, headed straight for Barrel's and my room, and quickly lock the door. (a/n no pun intended, if you could consider all the times I have said that as a pun)

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

a/n: well... what do you think? It wasn't easy! I cried! Did you? Did you at least like it? please review!


	2. Talking it over

a/n: i had this previously written but i am saying a major "THANK YOU" to all those who reviewed. Now on to the story!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I can hear them downstairs. Jack, trying to stop Shock, who is right now giving Jack everything he deserves.

"You're terrible!" she yells.

"Shock," he tries for the millionth time.

"Shut up! You are so arrogant! How dare you not tell us! How dare you ignore the subject! And don't try and play the 'how was I supposed to know you were going to slip away' card cause it isn't going to work! You of all people should know we would rather slip away then sit around and wait for some grand announcement of our leaving!" she's giving him hell, and it's music to my ears.

This keeps going. He tries to stop her, and she yells. Tries, yells, etc. etc."

I go into the corner furthest from the door and sit down. I curl up and try not to cry. The day's events slowly build up in my mind, until finally it's too much. Between the excitement, and the sadness, and the yelling, it all is just too much. I walk over to the trashcan and vomit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

When my stomach is finally empty I unlock the door and quietly slip into the bathroom next door.

I rinse and rinse, with mouthwash and without, trying to rid my mouth of the putrid taste. (a/n: I hate that taste!) And I'm happy when I do.

I head downstairs to find Jack still here, and a very pissed off Shock as well.

Barrel walks over, "You look more pale then normal, you alright?"

"I just threw up," he takes a step back, "But I couldn't anymore, even if I wanted to."

"Good. Well, Jack is trying to make up for this. For right now he'll be the one taking care of us here, but don't let Shock know anything about being happy in any way, because she is defiantly NOT happy," I chuckle and Jack walks in.

"Lock, I'm sorry, are you alright?" he kneels next to me and holds my chin up.

"I was just sick, but I'll be alright," I shake his hand away.

"Here, let me get you something to settle your stomach, he walks into the kitchen, just to bring me back a carbonated drink to try and help.

"Thanks," I try to sound sincere, and he gives me back a half smile.

I walk over to Shock and take a sip, my stomach still acting funny.

"Why him? I would rather have the mayor, or a vampire, or a leech! Anyone but him. Why did he betray us?" I wish she would stop, and the pain in my heart would stop growing.

"Stop Shock!" I demand, softly, but control in my voice.

"Why, though?" and I realize I have no answer for her.

I lower my head, "I wish I knew, but I can't help this time."

She looks at me, and looks at the drink. "You alright?"

I laugh, "What do you think?"

"That bad?" at least her humor is back.

"Naw! I just decided that I wanted to make myself sick for the hell of it!" I joke back.

She laughs and I hug her. "There's that smile I wanted to see," and I smile right back at her.

We stay silent and I have time to think through the events of the past, from town until just this moment. I regret nothing, except maybe getting sick, and I know that this freedom will do us some good. Jack knows it too. He almost seems happy and trying to seem sad, not the other way around. This freedom means that the dealer of nightmares can't influence us, but it also means we have no one here for us. But, then again, isn't Jack here for us? Is he going to take us in?

Barrel comes over and he crawls into my lap, as I take another sip of the drink.

"So, Shock," I snear, "Ready to give this loser a chance?"

She smiles evily, "Why not? We might have some fun!"

I smile happily inwardly. This is my family. This is my NEW family at least. No more Mr. Oogie Boogie to yell and scare us. Of course Jack is still the boss of just about everything, but who knows? Maybe that'll turn out better for us then him if he takes us in.

This seems like fun now! With Jack on our side, the possibilities are endless!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

It's been an hour, and though we still are getting over the night's events, in our own ways, the sun is starting to rise on a new day.

Barrel fell asleep in my lap, and Shock hasn't said a word. The silence is somewhat peaceful though. Jack's the only one making noise. He's been cleaning up the mess that Mr. Oogie Boogie made.

I realize something though. I keep saying HIS name with authority, yet HE'S dead.

"Shock, help me practice," I break our silence.

"What?" she acts like I suggested apologizing for helping someone.

"I want to practice saying... Oogie Boogie... with less authority. You know? So it has less control," I answer.

"Why?" she's annoyed.

"Because! For over 300 years he has controlled us. His death means he can't stop us any longer," I'm determined.

"Practice in a mirror," what is her problem?

I roll my eyes and notice Barrel waking up.

"What time is it?" he looks around, using his hands to support himself on my knees.

"I don't know, but the sun started to rise a little bit ago," Barrel at this falls back down, but loses his balance, and hits the ground in a somersault.

Shock starts to laugh, but Barrel kicks her in the shin. In return, before Barrel can punch her, she slaps him, redirecting his punch so that it kills my leg. I turn and hit Barrel.

"Stop it!" Shock yells as Barrel grabs her hair.

I let out a yelp as I get a straight blow to my back, but I don't know who did it. I slap Shock, who hits Barrel, who throws a piece of table, which was demolished within our fight, at my head.

I grab Barrel's shoulders and shove him away. He hits Shock, knocks her over, and then comes back and hits me upside the head.

"Jack!" Shock stops and quickly grabs me, before I punch Barrel in the face.

"What are you three doing?" Jack taps his foot.

Barrel lowers his head and starts, as it would be when Oogie Boogie would ask this, "I started it." He's trying our tactic that would usually be used by us: he's starting to cry.

Jack's face softens and he lifts Barrel up, then sets him on the couch. Jack takes a seat on Barrel's right. Then he places Shock on his right and me on his lap.

Jack sighs, "Are you all okay?" completely throwing the three of us off.

We nod 'yes'.

"Why are you so scared then?" he looks at us individually.

"Well, we're used to getting punishment, bad punishment, for fighting," Shock steps in.

Jack leans back on the couch and pulls us closer. Shock and I get comfortable, and eventually Barrel follows.

"Did he ever REALLY hurt you guys?" Jack seems to be taking our punishment as new news. Did he really not know?

"Yes," I finally choke out.

"And yet you miss him?"

"Sorta. I mean, he was the only person who would take care of us here, and he gave us our eternal youth and longer life," Barrel explains.

"Well, that isn't the case now, and there's no reason to worry. Now try to relax," Jack coos.

And we do. One by one, falling asleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**a/n: so... what do you think? Should i keep going? please review!**


	3. A really long chapter srry not a real ti...

**a/n: I didn't know how to split this up, so here's a really long chapter:**

I walk down the tunnel that leads to Oogie's lair. The others aren't here.

It was my turn to take the fall. And I fell hard.

I reach the door and knock. The door opens slowly, creaking as it does.

"I--I'm here," my voice quavers.

He turns to me, "What happened?"

"Shock and I were talking. I turned and accidentally hit her in the arm. She yelled a bit and I punched her," the last words almost a squeak.

He lifts me by my collar, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," tears coming to my eyes.

He throws me down with a 'hmph' and turns toward his desk.

"Why did you hit her?" the answer will bring pain no matter how I answer.

"I guess I was a little mad at her," at this he spins sharply and shoves me against the wall.

"You know better," he hisses.

I gulp and he shoves me.

"Leave!" at this I scramble for the door.

Once outside I limp halfway up the tunnel and collapse. I look at my leg and see that the clothes are torn, and I'm bleeding. I roll up the pant leg to reveal a bad gash.

The rest of the way up the hall is pure torture. When I reach the end something hits it and I howl out in pain…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I wake up, covered in a cold sweat, seeing both Jack and Sally over me.

Shock walks over, and I realize I'm the only one that was still asleep.

"Where'd he go?" my voice still lined with terror.

"Where did WHO go, Lock," Sally asks.

"Oogie Boogie! He was there, and I was in his lair and he hurt me, and then…" my voice trails.

"It was just a dream," Shock starts. "Sally's been trying to get you awake for a while now."

"Huh?" I look from Shock to Sally.

"Oh yeah! Sally came here and decided to help Jack out. I guess she was just trying to see what happened. When she apparently realized that not only Jack was missing, but us as well, she got worried and thought just to come here first. Good guess huh?" Shock apparently is feeling better.

"I see," I look around the room to see that it's spotless. Barrel's apparently upstairs. I can here the floorboards creaking. Shock is looking at me and I finally sit up, fixing my now demolished hair. It seems that no matter how permanent the changes we got when we were younger; I still have to work sometimes to fix my hair.

Sally turns and grabs Jack's arm. Jack, in turn, hugs her closer to him and Shock grabs my arm, headed toward Barrel's and mine room.

"What's up?" I hustle to catch up.

"I had a dream like that too. And so did Barrel. This is a little odd. I mean I would understand having these nightmares, but not right after you brought them up and not right after Oogie dies. There HAS to be a reason," she explains.

We head up the steps to find Barrel in a chair in the middle of the room, with two other chairs waiting for us.

"Did you?" I know the drill.

Shock lifts a piece of rope, showing that the trip line that sets off our alarm has been set at the bottom of the steps.

"Alright, I get that Sally showed up, I get that Jack killed Oogie, and I get that Sandy went off. But what I'm missing is why we all had those dreams," I look.

"Well, let's start with happened in them! I'll go first," Barrel volunteers. "It was the first time that I had gone down into the tunnel. I went and called, the door opened and he made me explain. Afterwards he threw me to the ground so hard I couldn't move my leg." His eyes had gone watery by this point.

"Mine began almost the same, except in mine he didn't throw me down, instead he pushed me, hard, and I went straight into a spike-like contraption near his desk," Shock doesn't end in tears, instead, in fiery anger.

"Mine was a combination. In the beginning he threw me down and at the end he shoved me. But also, when I left I only made it part of the way, collapsed, then tried to go the rest of the way, and hit my leg on something," I explain, seeing clearly why mine was longest.

"Well… then what did we all have in common?" Shock asks.

"It was my first time," Barrel thinks.

"Yeah, I think me too," Shock thinks.

"I don't think so with me, but mine was just you two combined. And the only part that I got extra was the end. Who knows? Maybe it was just that I'm so close to you?" I'm thinking hard, but there is no clear-cut similarity.

The alarm starts to scream and we quickly shut it off, as we listen to someone now at the top of the steps.

"Anybody hungry?" Sally yells in.

"YES!" we yell back in unison, just to go along.

In truth, I am hungry. Between the scare and being sick yesterday I NEED food!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Downstairs we see Sally pouring bowls of some sort of soup.

I sit down, then Shock to my right, and Barrel on my left. The smell of the soup isn't something that we've smelled before, but I really don't care. I take the first spoonful tentatively, but I'm not so careful after that. This soup tastes good!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(a/n: in this chapter I use italics to see what Jack and Sally are talking about, to show the emotion behind the discussion. You'll see what I mean)

I finish first, then Barrel, then finally Shock. We've already forgotten the nightmares.

"So, what are we going to do?" Barrel asks me. Jack and Sally have finally left, the room at least.

"About what?" I answer.

"Well, I know that Jack isn't going to stay here willingly! Heck, he wouldn't be here if it weren't for the point that we were guardianless," Barrel answers.

"You made a word up, Barrel," Shock hates it when Barrel or I do that.

"So?" Barrel defends.

"So, I told you to stop it," Shock growls.

"So what if he doesn't?" I ask.

"Shut up!" Shock yells.

"Make me!" I yell back. (a/n: I love that part of the movie!)

"Fine," she grabs my throat, but Barrel slams her and so she goes after him instead.

I back off, seeing no chance of me winning. Instead I sit against the wall.

I hear voices in the other room:

_'What are we going to do Sally?' Jack looks exasperated._

_'I don't know,' Sally's face is full of concern._

_I want to help them out, and leaving them alone here is a terrible idea, but what can we do?' Jack's face is now in desperation._

_'We can take them back to your house. We could help them there,' Sally tries._

_'They wouldn't agree to leave here,' he knows it's true._

_'You don't know that Jack. They don't have ties left here. You could find room for them! We could move his or her stuff into the space and make it seem like home all over again, for everyone!' Sally wraps her arms around Jack's waist._

_'I think we should wait and see,' he wraps his arms around her._

I stop listening and run back to the others.

Shock, who easily beat Barrel, looks up at me.

"I heard Jack and Sally talking," this catches their interest.

"What did they say?" Barrel pushes.

"They were saying that they might take us somewhere else. I didn't hear it that well, but they said that they'd move us!" I panic.

"What?" Barrel yells.

"No," Shock protests.

"Yes," I confirm.

"But why?" does she need an answer?

"It's like Barrel said," he grins at Shock, "Jack won't stay here, but he certainly won't leave us alone. He knows that we can't take care of ourselves."

"What do we do?" Shock asks.

"Well, we have two choices, let it happen, or fight! It's not complicated," I snap.

"But still. We don't want to leave, do we?" we look at each other.

"No way," we answer in unison.

"They'll make us," comments Barrel.

"We'll fight," Shock answers.

"They'll drag us!" Barrel tries again.

"We'll bite!" I grin, my sharp teeth reflecting the light.

"Is there any reason to stay here?" God he's annoying.

I think about it though. "No…" I whisper as Shock frowns.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

We watch as Jack and Sally enter the room again. We smile, trying to act innocent.

"What did you do this time?" fear strikes me, but I don't show it.

"Nothing," we smile.

We get a glare, but the two of them blow it off.

"You guys okay?" Sally asks.

"Yeah," I comment.

"Sure," Shock adds.

"I guess," Barrel finishes.

Sally comes over and kneels down next to us, "You sure?"

We nod and run into Barrel's and my bedroom again.

"Do they get what 'yes' means?" Shock exclaims, exasperated.

I snicker, "Of course not, what do you expect?"

"Intelligence to some level above us. I mean, Jack is the Pumpkin King," Shock answers.

"That was rhetorical," I comment, while Barrel goes into a fit of laughter.

I roll my eyes at both of them. Are they really _that_ thick? Sometimes it makes me wonder if we really are related.

We watch the cage in the corner of the room start to rattle about a bit.

"Barrel, when was the last time that you fed the cobra?" Shock stops him mid-laugh.

"About a week ago," he answers.

"Do you have food for it?" she pushes.

"I did, but I think it ran away!" he gulps, "We could always give it one of your scorpions or crows."

"Don't you dare, you won't even get their alive," even as Shock says this Barrel makes a dash to the door, Shock in close pursuit.

"Get back here!" I listen as Shock jumps down to the main floor, then pounces onto Barrel, all in one motion.

They tumble around a bit, and, finally, Shock gets a slight upper hand, pinning Barrel to the ground. Jack walks in to see the two pounding each other. Barrel, now almost with the upper hand again, is clawing for a good grasp on some of Shock's hair, while Shock knees him in a place only a guy could know hurts. (a/n: I am trying to keep this at a low rating people XD)

Jack quickly strides over and ends the fighting, picking up my siblings by their collars.

"Hey!" Shock yells in protest, as Barrel is hung up in a pain filled silence.

"You two trying to kill yourselves?" Jack yells at them, losing his cool.

"No, just each other," Barrel grinned, as Shock nodded in silent agreement.

I hop down and walk over to my currently suspended siblings.

"Lock, tell him to _put me down_!," Shock wriggles to get free.

"What's the password?" I grin.

"You know darn well there is no… _stupid…password_!" before she hurts herself Jack lowers Shock to the ground.

"Can you three ver get along?" Jack sighs, putting Barrel down as well.

"Yes," I answer.

"Sometimes," Shock corrects.

"No," Barrel finishes, smiling. But Shock and I give him a death glare.

We walk over and slap him upside the head, perfectly in sync. He turns to me, but Shock head locks him before he can make a move. I laugh and Barrel kicks my shin.

"Hey," I punch his shoulder.

"Ow," he replies with another kick.

The three of us end up in a pile up, only to be quickly pulled apart, again, by Jack.

"I guess that answers my question," he mumbles. He also adds something in audible, like he was making some tough decision.

"Look," he it comes, "I know you might have seen this coming," bingo, "but _I_ won't stay here, and I won't let you stay here alone. So, I'll ask you nicely. Will you three please, come back to Halloween Town?"

I prepare to answer 'no', but then Shock pulls Barrel and me into a group huddle.

"What the…?" I start.

"Deal making time," she answers.

"Oooh," we were never allowed freely into certain parts of Halloween Town. Pretty much we could go to the store and back. This might open up some interesting deals. I don't need to be told twice.

We break up and all look over at Jack.

"Where would you take us?" Shock starts the negotiation.

"My house has plenty of extra rooms," he answers and she nods.

"Isolated?" Barrel presses.

"Not too much," Jack answers, Barrel frowns at this.

"How much?" my turn.

"There's a separate area up some steps from the first floor. A total of six rooms," I nod my approval.

Shock goes up and shakes Jack's hand. Then Barrel, and finally me.

Sally comes up to us and looks to Jack, who smiles and shrugs.

"What have my business men, and woman," she adds the last part after a glare from Shock, "agreed on?"

"Jack's house," Shock starts.

"A little isolated," Barrel adds his part.

"Up some stairs from the first floor, six rooms," my part last.

"I see," she looks to Jack, who shrugs and pointedly looks to us.

"Maybe you three want to pack then," she states.

"Yeah!" we all yell in unison and we run up to our rooms. (a/n: if you have the DVD this is like that one deleted scene)

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

I go for the essentials. Barrel goes for the food, and Shock goes straight for the weapons, naturally.

"Take this one, Barrel," I yell, tossing our cobra over my shoulder, only to hit a pile of boxes that, I guess, have the rest of our pets, because just as the cage hit an ear piercing screech ran through the room.

"Stop tormenting the crows, Barrel!" Shock yells across the room.

"I didn't do anything, Lock hit the cage!" Barrel whines.

"Lock!" the wrath of Shock is upon me.

"Oh, I'm so scared," I fake shiver. "Get over it!"

"I'll teach you to tell me that," she growls and pounces on me. I wrestle with her for a few seconds, and then grab some rope and tie her to the pipes that run through the room.

"Let me go," she threatens.

"No," I look at her and smirk.

"Lock!" she yells.

"Shock!" I mock her.

"I'm warning you," she pulls to get free.

"I'm warning you."

"Stop it, Lock," she pulls again.

"Stop it, Lock," I copy again.

She gives one last pull and charges at me, breaking free of my terrible knot.

She tackles me again, and we wrestle around until satisfied there will be no winner. Then we see no point in the fight, and resume packing. It's amazing how simple some acts can be.

We pack completely and go down the stairs, trying hard to pull everything that we packed, seeing as how we packed everything in the whole house almost.

We struggle all the way to the front hall and then stop, all three of us collapsing from the work.

"Good, everybody's ready," Jack smiles.

He grabs the stuff bag by bag and loads it into his car. He then gets us up and takes us to the car, taking us to the start of a new life.

"What do you think?" I whisper to my siblings in the back of the car.

"About what?" Barrel asks.

"Our new life," I answer.

"Its not going to be the same," Shock answers my original question.

"So, not everything has to be the same _all_ the time you know," I defend where I stand on the subject.

"But not everything should change!" Shock answers.

We hear Jack and Sally enter the car, so we drop the subject.

I don't care! For better or for worse I think this new life is going to be a change.

Sometimes, that's all everybody needs.

**a/n: that's it! I might do another sequel, but not for now... right now I have my Smith fic and Spiderman 2 fic, plus another one that i might put up shortly! please check those out too, but only if you want. until next time!**


End file.
